1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a furniture piece, specifically a chair, for use with multimedia devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasing popularity of entertainment media such as music players, computer-related video games and other multimedia devices, there is a demand for entertainment chairs which provide stimulation to the occupant of the entertainment chair based upon signals from an entertainment medium.